


Tricks with Chocolate

by NieRville



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Messing with food, OOC, Paizuri, Pregnant cravings, Total Smut Land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NieRville/pseuds/NieRville
Summary: Something I once wrote for a friend as an experiment!Smut with pregnant Makoto and food. I don't know anything about food kink scene etc. so I don't know what to tag this with, either.





	Tricks with Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I scarcely remember what's in this! The whole thing is an experiment on writing smut about kinks I myself don't have; basically me and a friend were talking about kinks and I wrote this on impulse. Then I forgot all about it. Fast forward almost two years and I found this while cleaning my Google Drive. 
> 
> If it suits your kinks, enjoy! But don't expect much adherence to the characters' personalities.

”REEEEEEN!”   
  
”Coming!”   
  
”I want chocolate!”   
  
”Okay, what kind?”   
  
Makoto was seven months pregnant and her cravings weren't subsiding. If anything, they were growing more intense and peculiar. It used to be that she only ate certain varieties of chocolate and in modest amounts to retain her figure, but now, any kind of chocolate would do, as long as there was enough of it and it fit her mood of the hour. Milk, dark, white; plain, hazelnut, chili, raisins & nuts, strawberry yoghurt filling, mint, Toblerone (yes, the thick, long Toblerone), truffel, nougat, even a Finnish export that had smoked reindeer in it. All brands, foreign and domestic, handmade, factory-made. Cheap, expensive.    
  
On some days, it was any kind of chocolate. Or any kind of food, actually, because she just lusted for food, delicious food to gorge and gobble down and feel between her fingers. On others, her desires were specific.   
  
”Milky. No, Nutella. I want Nutella.”   
  
”Okay, you want a spoon with that?” Ren ran into the kitchen.   
  
”No! Just bring it to me!”    
  
Ren was already there by Makoto, who was sitting on a recliner, and had given her the jar. Two jars, in fact. She twisted the lid open from the other and held it towards Ren.   
  
”And feed me.”   
  
Ren laid the closed jar on the floor and took the open one in his left hand. He sunk his right fore and middle fingers into the soft chocolate and saw the lust in Makotos' eyes. Once he pulled them out of the jar, Makoto made an effort to reach for his hand, but her weight didn't let her move the way she used to. So she just reclined in the chair, in her comfortable plus-sized underwear — she didn't want to buy a lot of new clothes these days, since she outgrew them all the time — and waited hungrily for Ren's fingers.   
  
Ren put the fingers on her lips and sunk them in her mouth. She put out her tongue and licked them voraciously. Her wet tongue played on his fingers. Once he felt she'd had enough, he left her desperately waiting for a while, and took some more chocolate, and gave them to her.   
  
He repeated this three times and then, on the fourth, he took a huge amount of Nutella on three of his fingers — so much that it all couldn't stay in his hand and when he transported it to her mouth, it left a soft, warm trail of chocolate on her chest, neck, and chin. Makoto gobbled at the rest with the appetite of a predator and licked his fingers clean.   
  
When she was done, Ren proceeded to lick the rest from her skin. He didn't swallow it, though, but smeared some on his lips and kept the rest on his tongue. He then approached her Queen's face. He stayed just out of reach — it was not difficult, considering how hard it was for her to move right now — and let her try to lick it off his face. She couldn't and he could tell she was hungry for it.   
  
He showed mercy, and approached, and Makoto licked it all of his lips and took his tongue inside her mouth and ate it all up like someone lost in a singed land and finding an oasis.   
  
”I want more, Ren. More. More. And I want you.”   
  
Ren stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt. Makoto took in the sight of his well-honed upper body: the arms, the pecs, the abs. He opened his belt and dropped his pants, but left his boxers on.   
  
”Like this?”   
  
”Yes, just like that.”   
  
Ren reached out for the jar on the floor.   
  
”No. On second thought, drop the rest.”   
  
Ren dropped his boxers and Makoto took in the sight of his erect cock.   
  
”Yes. That's more like it. Now, can you guess what I want?”   
  
Ren stood there for just a while, thinking, but two and two together isn't the exactly the most difficult equation ever.   
  
He took a step closer to Makoto and let her hunger for his cock. Then he took a generous helping of Nutella and rubbed it on himself. It was warm and rubbing it on made his erection even harder. Makoto was licking her lips.   
  
Ren came closer to Makoto, just out of touch. Makoto tried to reach out with her hands, but then Ren backed off and said, ”No. I'm in control now.”   
  
Ren started jerking off with the chocolate on his dick. Makoto was writhing on the chair. At times, the chocolate was in danger of falling off, and then Ren took out some on his fingers and let Makoto lick it off. Then he took some more of that chocolate and rubbed it in.   
  
Makoto moaned and writhed on the recliner and practically begged please. But she was still enjoying it, he could tell. He kept rubbing his dick and let Makoto see the whole size of it, from a lot of angles, and he fondled his balls and pulled from the stem of his dick to make it seem even more formidable.   
  
When Makoto's sighs started approaching the line between pleasure and unbearable pain, he slowly came closer and let her take his cock in her mouth. She took it all in, cock and chocolate, and it smeared the sides of her mouth. She gurgled and the spit mixed with the chocolate, creating chocolate-y foam. Ren took some more Nutella and let her enjoy the mix. How she could even breathe was beyond him, but well, she had had a lot of practice.   
  
She was good at it, and her appetite made it even hotter. If he didn't know better, he could've sworn she was about to eat her cock, but she could trust her now.   
  
He was starting to approach climax, so he took a hold of her head and pulled himself out of her mouth. Then he reached out with his hands and let Makoto take a hold of them. He pulled Makoto off the recliner, and then he lay on the bed right next to them. He still held the jar of Nutella and rubbed it all over his cock, his balls, and his abs. Makoto still stood there, eyes burning with desire.   
  
”It's time. Come claim your rights.”   
  
Makoto descended upon him, mouth open, tongue first. She first touched his balls and cleaned the chocolate off. She only barely touched the stem of his cock, but then teased him and herself by using the tip of her tongue to draw a gentle line along it right to the tip. There was some precum on the tip and she sucked it in.   
  
Then she proceeded to his toned abs. She kissed and licked, traced the contours of his muscles. She moaned and said yes, said she liked it, more, more. Ren had prepared for it, and took a big bar of chocolate from underneath the pillow. With an experienced hand, he broke it in pieces and dropped them on his abs, still covered in Nutella. Her passion flared up and she was a gluttonous demon. She took a grip of his cock, careful not to stroke it too hard or too fast, and she started eating the chocolate and all the Nutella off his abs. He was wondering how she didn't choke on it all.   
  
When she had eaten about half of it, she seemed to have an idea. She took some in her own hands, and rubbed it on his cock, and started there. She took it deep into her mouth, gaggled, moaned. She licked carefully, caressed the contours; then, with fierce determination, stroked and sucked all the way in. She was good at it, and versatile. The gurgling noises just emphasized how much she lusted for this.   
  
Ren's pelvis started moving in a way that Makoto that he was about to cum. She caressed the tip of his cock like a ball of chocolate, and slightly put her tongue in the slit of his cock, and pulled down on the stem. He groaned and thrust forth and right before he came, she took out the cock, kept stroking, and made sure the sperm hit the chocolate on his stomach. She kept stroking, and he kept moaning, almost to the point of feeling pain.   
  
Then, Makoto sucked on his cock, to suck the little cum left there. To finish the appetizers. The main course awaited — or the dessert, she couldn't tell, but maybe they were the same thing (oh, now she finally understood Ann!). She descended upon his abs and took some cum-chocolate on her lips. She let it stay there and let Ren watch. Then she went in for more, and more, and more, until she couldn't hold herself back. She put her fingers inside her panties and started pleasing herself at the same time. She sucked and licked on the cum, and on the chocolate. She went around his abdomen, and almost ate him up, too. At times it felt as if she couldn't control herself at all. She smeared her face and her hair on the mix and took some of it from her face with her other hand, and licked her own finger while she was masturbating. She immersed herself into the delicious chocolate Ren. Ren took it all in and started feeling himself harden again. He started jerking off as well.    
  
Makoto was delirious with pleasure, and her free hand travelled all over her face, Ren's abs, her own breasts and stomach, until she was a fine mess of chocolate and cum. She moaned and moaned and moaned her fingers took her to an explosive climax. She yelled aloud, to the point of grunting, and sighed a deep sigh and collapsed her full weight on Ren who was still jerking off, but now with an extra-large Makoto on him, with some more difficulty.   
  
Makoto lay there, satisfied, but her fingers still moved. She pulled herself up a little, just enough to place Ren's cock between her swollen breasts. Ren took the hint and pulled off her bra. It probably broke, but they could buy a new one again. Makoto's big breasts, covered in chocolate and cum, surrounded Ren's cock and she started to rub him slowly and gently. He was probably sore from just having come, but apparently he liked this, too, for it didn't take long for him to be painfully erect again. Makoto used her breasts, and her mouth, and her hand to please him, until he couldn't hold it in anymore, and she took his cock in her mouth. He came and if it was possible, with even more cum than before, and Makoto devoured it.    
  
She left it in her mouth for a while, and enjoyed the taste. She opened her mouth to let Ren see it and her pleasure in all the glory, and then she closed her mouth and swallowed it. She closed her eyes in satisfaction and savored the aftertaste.   
  
Then she opened her eyes, and looked up at him.   
  
”That was good. Now, what next?”   
  



End file.
